kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
The Best Friend, Uses, and Their Relationship
is the thirty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Eiji confronts Yuichi about his desire to be the only one to be there for him, even as his Yummy continues to abduct Eiji's allies. Plot As Eiji looks for Akira and Shintaro, having Hina get them something to drink, Ankh confronts Yuichi and forces him to admit his reasons to have Eiji ask him for help in finding Hina and that the Yummy's appearance and the kidnapping the others was not part of the man's plan. When Ankh reveals it to Eiji when he returns, he covers Yuichi's actions from Hina much to Ankh's shock. When Ankh demands why he is defending Yuichi, Eiji admits he has blame in it as he deduces the Fukurō Yummy's hideout is a place Yuichi enjoys: the green house. Arriving at the green house to find Akira and Shintaro, Eiji tries to save them before he is attacked by the Fukurō Yummy with the freed Shintaro backing him up. Assuming Sauba, Kamen Rider OOO fights the Fukurō Yummy outside as Kamen Rider Birth and Kazari join the fray before the Yummy spirits Ankh away. Taking the Unagi Medal, Kazari decides to take his leave as he reveals he has succeeded in capturing Ankh. Though he tries to stop him from saving Ankh, Yuichi decides to help Eiji in looking for Ankh, as he is brought before Maki and senses the purple Medals in him. Before Ankh (Lost) attempts to absorb his other self, Eiji arrives and Maki takes his leave as the young man uses sheer will to call forth the purple Core Medals and becomes Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo. He battles with Kazari, gaining one of his Cheetah Medals, before Kazari and Ankh (Lost) escape while the Fukurō Yummy is destroyed. Leading the feral Kamen Rider away from Yuichi, Ankh manages to reach Eiji and cancel the transformation at the cost of injuring himself. Returning to the Cous Coussier, the gang find themselves working to get ready for a big party. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Sai, Ptera **Arms - Unagi, Tricera **Legs - Batta, Tyranno *'Combos Used:' **Sauba, Putotyra Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Viewership': 6.8% *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal ***+One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***(-One Unagi Medal) ***One Tako Medal **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals *First time for OOO using the Sai Head on a Random Combo. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Friendship, Chaos, and the Belt Left Behind, The Best Friend, Uses, and Their Relationship, Dreams, the Big Brother, and Birth's Secret and Broken Dreams, the Body, and the Greeed Resurrection. DSTD08619-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08619-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢親友と利用とその関係｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢親友と利用とその関係｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes